Ultimate Halo
by Ruke
Summary: An alternate reality where crazy changes and alterations have been made to the Halo Universe! Experience it all from Masterchief's origin story to the Rise of the Covenant all in an alternate universe! Behold, my friends... For this is ULTIMATE HALO! R&R!


A little boy (around 7-8 years old) stands at the foot of a cliff and staring at a crack in the cliff

A little boy (around 7-8 years old) stands at the foot of a cliff and staring at a crack in the cliff

Boy: Come on out, Freddy. Come on out… Come on…

Two red eyes appear in the crack. The boy walks toward it and then stretches his arms out to it

Boy: C'mon, Freddy… C'mon… No need to be afraid…

A small creature, a naked Unggoy, slowly steps out of the crack and walks toward the boy

Boy: Good boy! Good boy!

"Freddy": J-J-John? Y-y-you?

John: Yes! Me! Come on! The sun's going to set soon!

"Freddy": B-b-big humans! Kill me! Big humans kill me!

John: Not while I'M around. Let's go…

John wraps the little Unggoy in a blanket and then he takes him across the beach and they eventually enter into a forest, where they spots two bigger boys

John: Uh-oh…

"Freddy": Who they?

John: Sssh!

At the sound of the little Unggoy's voice, the two bigger boys turn to John's direction. The little Covenant was hiding behind him. The two bigger boys then walk up to John

Boy #1: Watcha got there, Johnny?

John: N-no one, George…

Boy #2: Oh my God! Is that an Unggoy?!

John: N-no! It's not!

George: You're in big trouble, John!

Boy #2: Why don't we save your parents some trouble and let US punish you instead? cracks his knuckles

Freddy then jumps out and then begins to run crazily away

Freddy: AAAHHH!! RUN AWAY!! HELP ME!! HELP ME!!

Boy #2: I KNEW IT!

George: After 'im!

George and the other boy runs after Freddy back onto the beach. John chases after them

John: HEY! NO! GUYS! DON'T!

Eventually, George catches up to Freddy and then elbows him in the back. Freddy is knocked down and then screams in pain, as he is incredibly weak

Freddy: AAAHHH!!

The other boy starts kicking Freddy and a little blue blood is spitted out of his mouth

John catches up to them as well

John: No! Don't! He's sick!

George: All the easier to kill him, then!

Boy #2: Don't worry, Johnny. Once we're done with him we can take care of you!

John: NO!!

John punches George in the shoulder, but George seemed to have felt nothing. He then turned to John, pissed

George: What d'you just do to me, punk!?

The other boy stops kicking Freddy and also turns around to face John

Freddy: Nnggkk…

John: Stop hurting Freddy!

Boy #2: "Freddy"? HA! You named 'im!

John: His parents abandoned him here on Elysium shore!

George: Kid, you just picked a fight with the wrong guys…

George and the other boy then begin to beat-up John

John: AAHH!! STOP!! STOP!! tears flow out

Freddy: while lying on the ground J-J-John!!

Freddy weakly gets up and then runs and jumps onto George's face, covering his eyes.

George: GET THIS THING OFFA ME!

The other boy pulls Freddy off and then smashes him hard on a big rock, and the three boys hear a CRACK sound

John: FREDDY!!

The boy drops Freddy onto the sand. George then kicks John in the crotch and John also falls to the sand

George: C'mon, Frank. Let's get outta here.

Boy #2/Frank: They got enough punishment fer now! Hahaha…

George and Frank leave

Freddy: Nnngggggkkkk…John…..

John weakly crawls up to Freddy's side

John: It's okay, Freddy. Everything's gonna be okay…

Freddy: Jjjooohhhnnn…

Freddy closes his eyes and his arm drops and loses all strength. Freddy has died.

John: even more tears flow out N-n-no… Freddy…? Fred…? FRED!! FRED!! NO!!

John starts to cry really badly over his friend's dead body. He then hears a CLANK-CLANK sound coming and closer to him

John looks up and gets an angry look on his face

John: WHO'S THERE?!

He sees a UNSC Marine walking up to him

John: Oh… Private Keyes… Freddy…! He…He…

Keyes: Don't worry about it, John… Keyes wraps his arms around John to comfort him Freddy's in a better place now. Where he can be truly happy.

John: Why are those other boys so mean?

Keyes: They just want attention because they don't know how love and friendship feels.

John: I…I want to get back at them, Keyes… clenches a fist

Keyes: No, you don't. Revenge is never a reason to hurt anybody.

John: I wish I can become a marine just like you when I grow up, Jacob… That way I can really dish some punishment of my own to the bad kids!

Keyes: Life as a Marine is not easy, John. You'll hate it.

John: Then why are you a Marine then, Jacob?

Keyes: Because my father's the Captain. And I will have to be Captain one day. It's in the blood, John. But you. Keyes puts his arm on John's shoulder You… You can be better. You can be a doctor, or a lawyer – something that won't involve you having to get into any kind of violence.

John: sniff Alright, Jacob… Thanks for cheering me up…

Keyes: C'mon, kid. Let's bury Freddy now, shall we?

ONE AND A HALF HOUR LATER

The two stand at the edge of the cliff looking out at the sunset with Freddy's grave in front of them and a single flower on it

Keyes: Here… Something to cheer you up, John.

Keyes hands John a small device with a projector at the center

John: What is it?

Keyes: It's a program I spent over a month created. A.I. Artificial Intelligence. It'll give you a little buddy to talk to in case you're lonely since Freddy's gone. Here… Push the blue button.

John pushes a blue button underneath the projector and then through the projector, out comes a blue girl

Girl: Hiya, John!

John: AAHH!

John drops the device onto the ground and the projected image fizzes a bit

Girl: Hey! Watch it!

John: Sorry… to Keyes Who is that girl!?

Keyes: That, John. Is Cortana.

John: Cortana..?

Keyes: She's A.I. You talk to her while I'm gone on missions, okay? She'll keep you plenty of company.

John: O-okay…

John picks up the device

John: S-sorry Cortana…

Cortana: S'okay, John.

Keyes' helmet starts to beep a little

Keyes: Oops. Sorry, John. Gotta go. We got some Covenants infiltrating in on Sidewinder. See ya!

Keyes takes out and then loads an Assault Rifle and then heads off

John waves goodbye

John: Bye, Jacob! And thanks for Cortana!

After Keyes was out of sight, John and Cortana turn to look at each other

Cortana: So… What kinda video games d'you have?


End file.
